Beauty and the Sneak
by krisella
Summary: Snake, swiftly aging from cellular degeneration, conceals himself from the world. His only hope is ROSE, a cure that will be permanent if he and another fall in love. His hopes rise when he captures a girl, but how could she ever learn to love a beast?
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a mercinary/spy/special operations agent lived in a military-owned testing facility. All though he had everything his heart desired the agent was lonely. But then, one winter's night, he noticed he had aged overwhelmingly in the past few hours. When he frightfully questioned the enchanting scientist, Dr. Naomi Hunter, of the source of this predicament, she told him that he had undergone a sequence called advanced cellular degeneration caused by the cloning process that created him many years ago. She dismissed him and worked hard for a cure. After many hours she emerged from her lab with a bottle filled with a glowing pink liquid. Holding out a dark pink needle with a flowery shaped push-handle she spoke, saying the potion was called ROSE (Redemption and Order, Snake's Epidemick). He was told to inject a very small amount each time he began aging again as the cure was only temperary, and that he could make it permanent if he injected himself while deeply loving another, for that would open up a certain neccessary part of his brain for the potion to flood into.

Repulsed by the 'temporary' factor the spy smeared at the gift and turned the cure away, demanding a permanent one. But she warned him not to be decieved by appearences for beauty is found within, and when he dismissed her again the doctor proceeded back into her lab. Before she could find a permanent cure, she died of cancer.

The spy tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she was long gone from his world. Ashamed of his monstrous attitude and form the spy concealed himself inside the abandoned testing facility with a dimension portal as his only escape into the outside world. The ROSE epidemick she had offered was given to him in her will along with the information that if he would inject it periodically and fall deeply in love before the last of the potion was used up then the aging process would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a constantly aging man for all time.

As the weeks and months passed he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Daisy

The gentle sun rose and cast a golden glow across the valley. The female, grasping a book in one hand, swept toward the building. She smiled as the sunlight hit her face and twirled around in her adjustable outfit. She was garbed in a dandelion-yellow dress that ended at her knees with long yellow socks and tennis shoes. Her sleeves were puffy and her dress had a white design on the bottom and a white ribbon that tied around her waist. On her chest there was a white flower with a deep blue center that matched her brilliant blue eyes. She wore earrings that matched her flowery brooch. Her entire outfit complemented her deep brown hair. Eyeing it, her past memories flooded into her. She twirled around once more and looked up at the building to her front.

WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH BROS. STADIUM

She smiled as a couple of brown birds flew down from the sky, circled her, then flew off. Ever so softly, she sang a few lines of a beautiful song, then looked up again.

_'This place looks very different from home...home, such a quiet place. Everything done there is by rote.'_ She sighed_. Well, today should certainly be different!'_ she smiled slightly, then looked down at her blue book.

'_I can't believe she dragged me down here. It looks exciting, to be sure, but I still think I'd rather read a book.'_ She looked up again_. 'I wonder if anyone is even up at this hour.'_

She opened the doors and walked in.

"HIYA!" Sounds exploded inter her body, the loudest coming from a blue-haired swordsman as he fought against a blue-haired axe-man. "Take that! And that!" Her eyes widened in slight shock. All around her in the building there was action. This definitely _was_ different.

She had entered a cafeteria with a large variety of breakfast foods. She could smell the strange twists and smells of different cultures and styles, but that wasn't what added flavor to the building. You see, everywhere she looked there were people training and fighting against each other.

"Charzard! Go!"

"Squirtle!"

"Falcon punch!"

"Hiyiyiyiya!"

"Yoshi!"

She examined the different bends and ways of fighting as she searched for her friend. It was so fascinating! There were swordsmen, magicians, trainers, and creatures of many sizes and shapes imaginable!

She almost, but not quite, became accustomed to the matches and brawls that would appear out of nowhere. It was all fantastically different, but not was she was looking for. Besides, fighting all day wasn't exactly her type of thing. She sighed. _'I'm just a little too picky, I suppose. I wonder if I'll ever find somewhere where I feel I belong.'_

"Good morning Daisy!" a voice yelled. She turned around to see her friend, Luigi, running into the cafe.

"Good morning Luigi." She greeted with a smile. Luigi was one of her best friends. They were like siblings with each other. They had even tried dating in the past, but they settled on a friendship instead.

"What are you up to?" he asked in his thick Italian accent.

"Well, one of my attendants went to town and gave me this fabulous new book. I just finished it. It was about knight and a dragon," she bashed out with pretend claws, "and-"

"Umm, that's a-nice," he interrupted. "Mario! Where are you?" he shouted in a friendly voice.

Daisy smiled and shrugged it off as she began to walk away. Luigi, his choice career being plumbing, was never one for books. In fact, he was never really one for stories or adventure, either. He liked things to remain the way they were. She cocked her head. In fact, that might have been the reason they broke up. She was always looking for adventure, while he was always...

Sleeping. She smiled once again. What was he doing here in the first place? Most likely explanation was that Mario had dragged him into it. She wondered off in her dreamy-looking state, as always.

Ike, the axe-man, nudged his friend Marth. They stopped fighting and stared at the brown-haired girl. "Hey, isn't that that new girl, Daisy?" he asked Marth.

"Yes, she was supposed to be starting today," Marth replied, "She looks just like that other girl, the one with the pink dress." He examined her closer, "She's quite pretty, I admit. It's a different style than the other one, but it's the same, too."

"She resembles her in her actions. Why, just look at her face. It's all dreamy, as if she was strolling in a field of flowers rather than a fighting stadium."

"Yes, she seems very distracted. I wonder why," Marth said.

"I wonder if she'll fit in," Ike said in a slightly worrisome voice, "In fact, I wonder if she even _cares_."

Daisy pretended not to hear the voices and walked away.

It was hard for her to get over the constant movements that surrounded her, all of it very different from her kingdom. This was the type of place where you could have a friendly conversation while battling fiercely with another opponent. To her left a little man called Olimar and two identical looking Eskimos were smiling and fighting. To Daisy's right a pokemon trainer and Lucario were arguing.

"Come on! Battle!" he demanded of Lucario.

"Hmph, you'll never catch me," Lucario said in an irritated manner. "No one here can capture me. Only one person ever has."

Daisy shook her head. She looked around again and, though she knew it was slightly ridiculous with all that was going around her, she thought,_ 'There must be something in this life for me, something more, something adventurous. I don't want to be the side spectator. I want to be in the midst of my own story.'_

"Daisy!" a selfish-sounding voice exclaimed. Daisy looked over to see...oh geese...Wario, a fat and greedy man who she believed had a crush on her.

"Uh, good morning Wario," Daisy said, slightly put off.

"What's-a someone like you doing?"

"Well, I just finished reading this book. I couldn't put it down."

"Uh, Wario hates reading," he said, "Answer my question. What are you doing _here_?"

"Hmm, well, I was going to meet the princess here. I think I'd rather read my book though."

"Whaaaa?" Wario asked, confused, "Why would you want to read a stupid book?"

"Well, I know I've read it twice already, but it's my favorite. Far off places," she spread her left arm out, "daring battles," she thrust her arm forward, as if she was holding a weapon, "magic spells," she waved her hand around a bit, "prince in disguise-"

"Ugh, if you like it so much, keep it to yourself."

"But you just asked me-"

"Wario insists," he said, then drove off in his motorcycle regardless of the fact that he was indoors, leaving black tire marks all over the cafeteria floor.

Daisy wondered off again. She saw two boys practicing how to play with yo-yos. As she opened her book and started to read she heard the tan fox and the blue bird fellow whispering about her.

"Falco, look, there's that girl," the fox pointed out.

"What's she doing dressed in that outfit in a place like this?" Falco asked as he watched her pat Lucas on the head without slowing down or looking up from her book. "She looks like she's going to Sunday school. Is she all right?"

"Look, she's reading a book. A _book_, at the Smash Bros. Stadium. She doesn't even seem to notice what's going on around her. Oh no, she's going to get hurt!" Fox exclaimed.

Daisy, still reading, continued to walk forward. She used her perpendicular vision to guide her as she traveled. Link was battling his friend, Zelda, up ahead. Zelda shot out a fire blast in Link's direction. Link jumped out of the way causing the blast to flow past him and go towards Daisy. She calmly changed directions and continued walking, avoiding the searing blast of heat with the greatest of ease. Had she looked behind her she would have seen the bird and the fox run in her direction and reach to push her out of the way. The bird, being the faster of the two, got their first. He thrust his arms forward and launched all of his weight into the push while preparing his legs to run after Daisy would be at a safe distance. However, her change in direction was unexpected, and Falco instead lost his balance and fell onto his face. The fox, who wasn't far behind, didn't register what happened in time, and as a result he ran straight into the red orb of magic and received full blast of its fiery explosion. Though his over all damage wasn't bad, a patch of fur was burned straight off of the side of his face and didn't grow back for a few weeks. Falco never skipped at the chance of teasing him for it, even well after it had grown in again, and Fox would zing him back with his experience of falling on his face. Both would either laugh or, more likely, glare at each other and drop the subject. But before any of that happened, a wolf cast a snide remark their way.

"Nice going, guys," Wolf said. Falco and Fox's eyes shot bullets at him.

Meanwhile, Daisy saw a fountain shooting out water with four stone representations of metal alloys fighting in the middle. A small pink puffball of a girl was playing in the water. Daisy sat down next to the fountain and chatted with the girl.

"Oh, isn't this so cool?" she asked. The puffball stopped what she was doing and stared at Daisy with her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape.

"Jiggly?" the puffball asked.

"It's my absolute favorite part," Daisy said, pointing to a page in the book. Jigglypuff walked over to Daisy and looked down into the book.

"Right here, see? This is where she and Prince Charming meet up with each other."

"Uuuuuh, Jigglypuff?" she asked, looking up at Daisy.

Daisy smiled, then wagged her finger, "She hasn't figured it out yet. In fact, she won't know that it's him tillllllllll...," Daisy closed her eyes in thought, "somewhere around chapter three."

Jigglypuff blinked, then went back into the fountain and continued to play. Daisy rose from the fountain and, once again, continued to search for her friend while reading her book.

An angel named Pit flew over to Zelda, who had finished her battle with Link. She had emerged victorious. Zelda examined Daisy, taking in every twist and turn of her pretty hair and gorgeous smile. "Wow, just look at her. No wonder she's named after a flower," Zelda said to Pit, "I've never seen another face quite like hers." Pit smiled at her.

"Yes, she is very pretty, but she does not seem quite...there, if you understand," Pit said, not in an unkind manner. "She seems very different from anyone I have ever met."

"I agree," Link said, "she's definitely different than anyone here. I wonder how she expects to fight; she's wearing a fragile looking dress and doesn't appear to have any weapons of some kind. Maybe she's a magician."

Zelda shook her head, "No, she's from that galaxy the other princess girl is from, the pink one. There's no magic there, I mean, not any usual sort."

"Strange," Pit pondered.

Zelda looked from Pit to Link. "Did you say she was different from the rest of us?" Link nodded. Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Why, just look around. We're all a bunch of, for lack of a better word, freaks aren't we?"

Pit looked around slightly, then returned his gaze back to her. "But we're all bound together with a love for battle and fighting. We are here for a reason. She seems... out of place."

BAM! BAM! Two explosions resounded in the air as a very egotistical man announced his presence. Bowser Jr. gasped in delight and ran from his father, Bowser, to the man who had just shot two purple explosions of magic into the air. "Oh boy! He's here!" Bowser Jr. yelled while running towards the source of the magic.

"Wow you never miss a chance to announce yourself, huh Ganondorf?" Bowser Jr. exclaimed in an excited voice. "You're the greatest sorcerer in the whole world!"

Ganon closed his eyes and, in a cocky manner, but without smiling, said, "I know."

"Ya! No beast alive stands a chance against you!" he laughed with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's true BJ," the overly muscular Ganon said. He shot out his index and middle finger and made an upward motion in the air. Purple streaks of light, or rather, darkness, sent BJ flying into the air next to Ganon's face. He hovered there, flipping around without any control.

Ganon, not amused, shoved his face near BJ and said, "In fact, there is someone that will be irresistibly unable to resist my..." he smirked slightly, "physique." He jerked his head in the direction of a wondering girl.

"WWWwwwOOOoooAAAaaaHHHhhh," Baby Jr. yelled as he continued to flip around in the same spot. As he began to slow down, he looked in the place that Ganon had indicated. Confused, he said, "What? The princess's best friend? What about her?" BJ asked, confused.

"She's got a certain...charm about her."

"Eww, but she's, like-"

"The one most suited for a place by my side," he said.

"I know but-"

"That makes her the best!" Ganon, irritated at BJ, said. He shot a few tiny sparks of energy at BJ, zapping him.

"Owww," BJ complained.

"She must be a fighter, of course," Ganon said, ignoring him, "A fighter, a beauty, and a woman at that. She's fit to rule and conquer by my side. She's the best." Grabbing him in a headlock, Ganon growled, "and I don't I deserve the best?" he asked with exaggerated diction.

"Well of course I mean of course you do but-" BJ tried to explain.

Ganon threw BJ on the ground. "You don't understand, I've had my eyes on her since she first walked into this stadium," Ganon began, talking more to himself than to Bowser Jr., "She's perfect." He looked at BJ, "In this stadium she's the only one who's looks even come _remotely_ close to mine. She'll have to be trained, perhaps, depending on her level of combat. I'll have her in my hands though, just you wait." He began to follow her.

On the opposite side of the cafeteria a few doors opened and three girls from the country of Agustria entered, all of them smiling and laughing. They scanned the cafeteria. One of them excitedly pointed in Ganon's direction. "Omg, OMG! Look! There he is! That sorcerer!" All three of them looked and screamed.

"Ohhhhh, like, I remember when I first laid my _eyes_ on him," one of them said.

"Yaaaa, me too," said another, dreamily.

"That day was like, _amazing_," said the third. "Remember? We had, like, come to see the, like, amazing Ike in battle?" she laughed a deep and stupid laugh, "omg, like, like and Ike rhyme!" They all laughed and stared at each other in amazement and wonder. "But seriously, don't you guys, you know, like, remember?"

"Of course! We'd like, never seen him battle before. We thought he was so superb and like handsome. Those were like, younger times."

"But we're only around our like _late teens_," one piped in.

"So? We like, were like reckless back then, about like... like... like... like three weeks ago?"

"And we were like all excited to see Ike and Marth battle, like, with each other, and then _he_ came."

"And took our breath away."

"What was it that like we noticed about him again?"

"_Duh_, he did _magic_," one pointed out, "We didn't think _anyone_ from any other galaxy knew _magic_."

"But he like, did. And his is like so strange! It's all purpley and...stuff!"

"And he like was sooooo good looking. Man he's hot!"

"Gorgeous dark skin."

"And like, his _muscles_."

"And _hair_."

They all squealed again and ran off in Ganon's direction.

Ganon, ignorant of the fawning girls, smirked to himself as he hatched his evil plans in his mind. He started to walk faster, but not at a tiresome pace. Suddenly Daisy turned right into a fearsome fight between Ike and Marth.

"Whoa! Aiiieeeh!" They yelled as they narrowly avoided her. She skillfully dodged their thrusts and attacks and made her way to the other end without looking up once.

Ike and Marth stopped and stared at her. "Has she been walking in a circle?" They shrugged. Marth took the opportunity to strike, but before he hit Ike's armor Ganon appeared directly in front of the blade.

"Hey watch it!" Marth yelled as his sword flew in Ganon's direction. Marth tried to move the blade out of the way by sort of screwing up the positions of his arms, but before he could do anything Ganon looked saw the sword coming at him and lit up an explosion of magic. There was a loud _boom_ similar to when Ganon first entered the room, and all three of them went flying in an opposite direction. Daisy turned her head in confusion, shook it, then continued on. Ike glared at her.

"Aauuuurrgh?" D.K. exclaimed as he and many others ran to see the cause of the ruckus. Rumors immediately began to spread. Many people shot looks in a chestnut-coloured haired girl's direction as she walked alone with her nose in a book.

"Ughh, you idiots!" Ganon yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Hey, calm down, it was just an accident," Marth said.

"_Accident_? Do you realize what you could have _done_?!"

"It's all right, no one got hurt," Ike said in an attempt to calm the man. He looked down at his bruised body. "_Much_," he added.

"AAAARRRGH!" Ganon yelled. He threw both of his hands down and an aura of black violet appeared around them.

"EEEEeeeeeeeeek!" the three girls yelled, fanning themselves. Ganon flexing his body and showing off his moves was too much for them to handle.

"I'm going to kill-" Ganon began, but stopped short. He looked around in confusion for the girl. "Where'd she go?"

In all of the commotion and fury, Ganon had last sight of Daisy. He looked around for her, but to no avail;

Daisy had disappeared.

End of Chapter One

* * *

_So, liked it? I worked hard on it, editing and revising and morphing and changing and...Hmmm I hope it was worth it. Well, look, as long as one person reviews per chapter I'll keep writing, but if you don't...Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnnn!  
Please excuse my cheap puns, and remember to review and tell your friends about this!_


	3. Daisy Playoff

_Well, enjoy this short chapter!_

* * *

"You!"

The impatient Ganon whipped his head around and glared at Marth. "Don't...get...in...my...way," he threatened through clenched teeth. He sharply turned his body and began to walk away (though 'walked' is a loose term; perhaps it would be more appropriate to say he brambled away, if that's even a word.)

"Hey!" Ike shouted in annoyance. Marth winced at Ike's inability to let things go; now they were really in for it. He watched the menacing figure of the dark man halt in his tracks. Expecting him to turn and attack, Marth stood with his sword in battle position. What actually happened however caused Marth to nearly drop it; from the direction of the man came laughter.

"Heh...heh...heh," the deep, dark, and mocking guffaws came with no impatience in them, as if they had all the time in the world to make their statement. Marth watched as Ganon turned and faced them for the first time since he began to walk away. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Marth heard Ike clench his axe hard in rage, but suddenly his tension relaxed. "Forget it, you aren't worth it."

Ganon smiled an arrogently mocking smile. "The boy is smarter than he looks."

"_Boy_?!" Ike shot back, then he shook his head. "No, I won't deal with the likes of you." He looked at Marth, who in turn looked at Ganon.

"Ah, s-" Ganon began, but he stopped short. Marth put his sword down with the tip facing the floor and his hand on the hilt while he furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed. Ganon had a faraway look in his eyes. Marth was about to turn to look and see if anything was behind him when suddenly Ganon began to march forward in a slightly imposing manner (but then again he always looks like that.) Marth and Ike tightened their grips on their weapons in preparation as Ganon loomed ever closer. He marched swiftly and impatiently, all the while building forth a rapidly growing purple orb of darkness between his two hands on his right side whilst looking forward, beyond Ike and Marth, without changing his gaze. They both aimed their weapons towards him and prepared to strike if neccessary, but instead of him catching one of their gazes he continued to move forward, and when he was near enough to Ike to the point where Ike could swing his axe out and strike Ganon, Ganon pushed out his arms and shot the large ball of energy at him, still without stopping and still without changing his gaze.

Ike leaped out of the way and started to run towards Ganon, but he ceased in beffudlement when he noticed that Ganon was walking _away_ from them in the _same direction_ he'd been walking in _still_. Ike blinked then threw his axe on the ground and huffed in annoyance.

"Hello," Ganon said in a soft and imposing manner, stretching the word out. The girl halted and turned around, curious. For you see, Daisy had not vanished after all; she had merely disappeared behind the large crowd that had formed around Ganon in curiousity of the previous incident.

"Oh, hi," Daisy said, putting her hand near her mouth in wonder. Ganon stared down at her with a smug smile, unblinking and without speaking. After a few moments Daisy retreated backwards slightly. Who was this strange man?

"...princess," he added, speaking at last, yet bringing another awkward silence to the conversation. Daisy cocked her head slightly.

"Umm...how do you know-"

"Who doesn't?" Ganon asked, interrupting her question with his deep and unhurried voice. He continued to smile in his eerie manner. More moments of silence followed.

Daisy blinked. _Well, she wasn't going to deal with this._ She opened her book and began to turn around.

_Fffwhizz_! The book was knocked straight out of her hands and thrown a few feet away on the floor with a flash of violet. Annoyed, Daisy threw her arms to her side, fiercely turned around, and leered at the tall stranger.

"Look buddy, I'm not the type of girl you want to mess with, so be a gentleman and give me my book or shove off."

This actually caused Ganon to laugh slightly. "Well now, aren't we a little something?"

"Ya, well I'll be a whole lot more if you don't-"

"I think it's about time we got to the point, _miss_," he interrupted.

Daisy relaxed slightly. "All right, now that you are behaving like a decent being," she said in her usual high yet tomboyish voice. She then walked over to her book and leaned down to pick it up.

_Ffffsssh! _A small trail of violet followed the book as it slid across the floor away from Daisy a few feet. Daisy huffed and, refusing to look Ganon in the eye, reluctantly walked over to it. Ganon lowered his eyes in anger. Why was she so worked up over a book? After all, he was standing right there next to her. She didn't even care that he was a sorceror. Steaming, he clenched a fist and watched the book begin to glow and shake. Daisy, just inches from grabbing it, recoiled her hand. She gazed it for a second, when...

_Bam!_ The book blew up. Small pieces of paper danced their way to the floor as a tiny fire burned them to pieces. Daisy froze in her place, then slowly stood up. Forcing a smile on her face (and feeling much better when she did) she turned around and, in her elegant manner, asked Ganon to kindly return her book.

"Hmph," he puffed, his smile gone. "Why read a book when you can train for battle and do...other things."

Daisy raised her eyebrow. "You're not one of the good guys, are you?"

Ganon guffawed. "Why would I want to be one of those scrawny boys when I could be...me?"

Daisy exhaled through her nose. "Definetly not one of the good guys."

"I see you're catching on."

"I see you haven't returned my book yet."

Ganon's taunting manner stopped as he glared at Daisy. Crossing his arms, he grunted. "Fine." He shout out his two fingers and flipped all of the burnt pieces of the book together by magic, but they remained burnt and unreadable.

Daisy lowered the tops of her eyes. "Ha ha very funny," she said, her voice full of verbal irony.

"Sorry princess, healing's just not my thing."

Nearby the three Agustrian girls gaped at each other in bewilderment. Words were whispered amongst them.

"What's with her?"

"She's crazy."

"He's _gorgeous_."

Daisy bit her lip in reaction to her newly destroyed book. She sighed softly, then stared up at Ganon. Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone, she asked, "Look, I'm kind of busy right now, so if you'll please get to the point...?"

Suddenly Ganon strode towards her and grasped her by the arm. "We're going for a ride on my black stallion."

Daisy yanked her arm away against his tight grip and backed up, freeing herself only because Ganon, owing to his usual egocentricity, was not expecting Daisy to refuse, and he loosened his grip in shock. Clenching it in a fist, he watched Daisy as she protested.

"Please just leave me alone, Mr... uhh... umm...," suddenly Daisy froze to the spot. "Hey, you haven't introduced yourself."

"You mean you don't already know?"

"...Sorry, no."

"Hmph... It's... Ganon," he said in irritation; this wasn't going the way he had planned _at all_. He wasn't going to let another opportunity slip through his grasps. This girl _would_ be his by the morrow.

Daisy smiled slightly, then bowed her head. "Nice to... ah... I'm pleased to... lovely... nice weather outside." Ganon glared at her. She continued to smile slightly, then said, "Well, thanks for the offer, but I really need to go. My friend and I were planning on meeting, and I'm probably late at this rate."

The small spiked turtle that was Bowser Jr, who had been observing the seen from a safe distance, shouted, "Go on and wait for half an hour, she's probably lost, the dumb blonde." BJ and Ganon erupted in laughter.

Daisy's mouth widened slightly, and she felt steam rising from her head. "Don't talk about my friend that way!" she yelled at them.

Ganon ceased his laughter and, realizing his mistake, slapped BJ in the face. "Stop talking about her friend that way!"

"She's not a 'dumb blonde', she's a hero!" Daisy said.

_BAM! TSHHHHHH! Aieeeeee! _Daisy turned around to see thick black smoke arising from a spot on the other side of the cafeteria after hearing an explosion and a squeal. She watched as a girl emerged from the smoke, completely scorched from head to toe. Her hair was standing up and her entire front side was black. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her head.

"Peach!" Daisy yelled, running towards her friend.

"Some hero," Ganon snorted. BJ laughed. Ganon suddenly grabbed BJ and flung him into the air.

"WOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" BJ yelled as he rose into the air and came crashing back towards the ground.

_Zinnng!_

Once again another purple orb of magic surrounded BJ. He yelped within the sphere.

"BJ, you are to enter the upcoming tournament."

"But I don't like the arena!"

"You heard me. Fight every single opponent out there, and keep track of the fighters. Come back with the name of the strongest most powerful guy out there for my wedding battle."

"Your...what??"

"The day she and I get married I am to battle this...brute of a man. Everyone around me will be wooed and amazed."

BJ, ever the nervous one, stuttered, "Uhhhhh not the arena, no, anything but the arena!"

"Just fight in the tournament and keep track of the opponents!"

"But I hate the arena, people pick on me and hurt me and call me names and-" Ganon rolled his eyes and shot the orb of magic away towards the sign-up sheets. In the distance he could hear BJ complaining, "kick me and laugh at me and throw bugs in my shell and c'mon don't make me go _please_! Whyyyyy?"

End of chapter one

* * *

_If you are wondering why I named this chapter "Daisy Playoff," well I am naming the chapters by what the scene, or rather, song name for that particular scene is. So, this is supposed to be called "Belle Playoff," but since this is my story, well, you get the point._

_Well, actually I named it "New Girl Playoff," because see I want the fact that Daisy is Belle to be a surprise, and I don't want people to notice her name when they are changing chapters. _

_Huh? Did I name it one or the other? Hey, this is me from a few months in the future checking over my work and fixing a few errors, or redundant sentences (don't be impressed by the use of the word 'redundant,' I've been taking the CAPTS (Connecticut Aptitude Test) for high school and today we took the editing and revising test) anywaaaays I myself and confused by my own author's note sooooooo........_

_lawls._


	4. Peach's Entrance

_Hey, I'm a little disappointed in my results for this next chapter, but hopefully since the next scene is a much larger and more important one it will spark readers' interests. This chapter is only like, I don't know, 2000 words anyways, so I'm not adding much. Well, enjoy! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this next scene, but, well, hey, I'll figure it out._

_*Author's note, months later* Hello! I just read a story that was 200,000 words long and the author finished the story in two months... and it takes me like... one month per chapter..._

_You can only imagine what I'm feeling right now.  
_

* * *

"Peach!" Daisy yelled out as she ran towards the explosion. Smoke surrounded her. She gagged and winced her eyes as they began to water from the foul tasting air. Then, suddenly, there she was: Princess Peach Toadstool, Daisy's idol and best friend. She ran over and placed an arm around her childhood friend, then helped to drag her out of the horrid smoke.

Peach coughed loudly and waved her hand to clear the smoke, but she managed a small smile in Daisy's direction.

"_Cough_, are you all right? _Cough_ _cough_."

Peach nodded, her throat too full of smoke to answer. They walked out of the dark cloud and was able to see each other clearly for the first time. Daisy laughed.

"Look at you! You're so...so..."

"Messy? Look at you!" Peach exclaimed. They both enjoyed a merry moment as they examined their now dirty dresses and skin. By now the smoke had cleared, but it left a thin haze around the cafeteria. Suddenly Daisy detected small chuckles of laughter. She looked around her to see people turning their heads before she caught their gaze. Distinctive bits of chortling were heard. Daisy's mood dropped considerably. She looked at Peach.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she told her.

Sometime later Daisy found herself sitting in a small bedroom in the stadium building, similar to a hotel room, only this one was decorated with pink... _everywhere_.

"It's my rent room," Peach had explained to her, "If you are staying overnight you are allowed to rent a room in the stadium, for a small price. I bought one of the rooms, and decorated it to my taste."

Daisy wasn't surprised to hear that. Peach, of course, was a princess. She was crazy rich, even more so than Daisy herself. Daisy sighed and leaned back in Peach's bed so that she was lying down in it. It was completely plush. She thought back to Peach and all that she had. Peach was everything Daisy wanted to be: a responsible princess, a friend, a girlfriend, and a breath of fresh air. She had her own little boyfriend wrapped around her finger, and she didn't judge him because of his status. After all, who would have thought that a princess would date a low life plumber?

With a twitch, Daisy realized what she had just thought. Mario was more than 'just a plumber;' he was a hero. He constantly looked after and saved Peach, and it was clear that he was madly in love with _her _and not her money. Still, Peach had no way of knowing if he would ever love her like that when she first met him. In fact, no one had. It was so easy to assume he just wanted her money. Why else would a plumber date a princess? Daisy remembered with regret how many young men she had rejected in her youth. Men, even _women_, used to stand in line every time it was her birthday just to ask her out, and Daisy would reject every one of them. (a/n, I've nothing against the gay community, don't fret)

_You can't be too harsh on yourself Daisy, you were barely 13_. Daisy shook her head. So what? As she grew older and, according to the people around her, more attractive, she naturally attracted more people. With her never-ending line of rejections, she had assumed (with remorse) that the crowd of fans waiting in the wings would diminish. However, if anything the opposite seemed to have come true. The flock of admirers actually _grew_. And yet...and yet... she never gave any of them a chance.

Well, except for Luigi. He was something special, always trailing behind his bro, Mario. He was very similar to his brother, though perhaps a bit more cowardly.

Ok, much more cowardly.

Still, Daisy had a guilty feeling deep inside that she had only attempted to date Luigi because she was jealous of Peach and assumed that he, for lack of a better analogy, would be her Mario. But, as she soon found out, nothing spectacular like that ever occurred in her life.

When Daisy and Peach had arrived at the rent room, Peach had insisted that Daisy wash up first, acting just like the caring person she was. As Daisy was washing up Peach had taken the liberty of cleaning her short gown. Daisy was now lying in Peach's bed with freshly clean hair and ironed clothes, smelling the dampness of the air, listening to Peach sing her lovely song as she washed up, hearing the _pitter patter_ of the shower, and waiting for Peach to finish.

Eventually the shower stopped, and soon Daisy could hear Peach emerging from the washroom. She turned her head to see the princess in a beautiful pink gown with her gorgeous blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, not a strand out of place. Peach smiled at her and walked over to a small stand near Daisy that held a line of pink dresses.

"Hmm, let me see," Peach thought out loud in her high pitched voice as she searched through the assortment. "Ah ha! Here we go." She pulled out a slim pink dress, much different than her other ones. Usually her outfits were tight until they hit the waist line and then poofed outwardly. This one was designed to remain thin for the entire attire. The ultimate layer had no particular intricacy and was laced with a few stylish strands of turquoise ribbons. There was one horizontal around the waist, one starting at the waist and traveling diagonally downward to mid-thigh, and one starting at the waist and moving diagonally past the second ribbon to slightly below the knee. There was a small turquoise brooch attached at mid-chest, and the back torso laced up with matching turquoise ribbons.

"W-o-w," Daisy plainly stated in amazement, "That's so... different!"

Peach smiled. "It's for you."

Daisy looked down at her already cleaned outfit. "But you already washed my outfit... and... not to be ungrateful, but pink isn't exactly my colour."

Peach giggled. "I know; your colour is dandelion. This is just a back-up, in case you ever need it. Oh, that reminds me," Peach walked over and opened up a closet, then pulled out a beautiful yellow dress. "I've been meaning to return this to you. You left it at the castle the day we played tennis, remember?"

Daisy nodded. "That's right! I never changed from my tennis outfit to my dress, did I?" She smiled and eagerly grabbed the dress. "Thank you! I've been wondering where this particular design went." After neatly folding it and placing it on the side of the bed, she leaped up and stretched her arms. "So, what happened in the cafeteria today?"

Peach giggled. "Oh, that? Mario and Luigi were battling. Mario shot out a red fireball just as Luigi shot out an identical green fireball. They hit and sort of exploded, and I was, uh, right in front of them." She leaned close to Daisy. "BOOM!" she shouted. They erupted in a fit of giggles. Peach was just like that, brave and a little childish. Daisy supposed she could be a little slow, which gave her the reputation of being the 'ditsy princess.' Apparently Daisy's appearance didn't help much with her own reputation. With a twinge of sadness Daisy thought back to the impression that everyone seemed to have of her. Why does the way a person look have to cause people to determine the way they must be on the inside?

"Hey Daisy, what happened between you and Ganon?"

Daisy snapped out of her stupor. "Huh?"

Peach stared at her with a questioning look. "You had a run-in with Ganon, I'm afraid. What happened?"

"Oh, you mean tall, dark, and egocentric?" Daisy asked, causing Peach to laugh slightly.

"Yes, he is quite a brute, isn't he? He's given Mario a few hard times." She blinked, then looked concerned. "He didn't harm you, did he?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, nothing serious, unless you count being grossed out, in which case we need to go to the hospital straight away!"

Peach smiled. "Naturally."

"Apparently," Daisy began, "he wanted me to go somewhere with him. He grabbed my arm and demanded that we take a ride on his 'stallion.' I bet it's just a donkey painted black, the freak." She smiled at Peach. "Next time I think I'll hit him with a tennis racket."

Peach smiled back, but this time she didn't laugh. "Just watch yourself from now on, ok? There are some dangerous people here."

Daisy felt slightly irritated at Peach's demand. After all, she wasn't a child. Still, Daisy knew that Peach only meant well, and that there really _were_ some dangerous people out there. With a smile she said, "I promise."

"Good, now let's enjoy the rest of the day together, shall we?" Peach looked at the clock hanging on her wall. "After all, it's only 7:45, we have all day to have fun."

Daisy jumped once again off the bed. "All right! Let's go kick some butt!"

Peach smiled at her and clapped her hand together. "I have just the place! It should be starting soon, so we better get moving!"

Daisy looked at her curiously. "What should be starting soon?"

Peach gave her a coy smile. "Why, the tournament of course. I signed us up for it yesterday. I think I'm the first one up!"

* * *

_Like it? Or are you eager for the beast to show up? Well, there's a few more scenes left, but he's coming really soon! Sooner than you think, in fact. Well, enjoy this chapter, please!_


	5. No Matter What

_Hi all of my fans! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm afraid I've been packed for time, and whenever I continue on with a story after a long time of not writing I have to reread it and everything... ya. Well, I have a confession to make:_

_I lied._

_Ooooooooooh what did I lie about? Was it Snake, hmmmm? Correct! For the first time, other than the prologue, Snake appears! Yay! Let's all clap! And cheer! And do stuff! And review and add me to fav authors and stories and alerts and all of that jazz! Hurray! _

_Enjoy!_

_=DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_***author's note, some weeks later (a/n, not months later! I wrote the author's note above before I posted the chapter... and then a few weeks went by and I didn't post the chapter. It's at this point that I begin to ease into my "one month per update" mode. I apologize lolz.")***_

_I apologize! (a/n, whoa, deja vu) Eeeek! I've been so packed for time, and so many things have been distracting me and stuff, that I haven't been given too much time to work on this story! Mainly it's been Macbeth, my school high play. I'm Witch 2, and according to other people, I'm amazing at it, absolutely amazing, all though I'm not entirely sure if I really am, though I think and hope it's true! _

_Anyways, I really hope it isn't too long before this chapter is published. Thank you for waiting!_"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL TOURNAMENT!!"

The crowd erupted with roars of excitement. A petite brunette peeked her head around the corner from a nearby hallway to see thousands of people sitting in the large audience that surrounded the arena. Her eyes, drinking in the sight, widened slightly, and she quickly retreated back into the safety of the hidden hallway where many other contestants-in-waiting stood. Peach giggled.

"Nervous?"

Daisy glared at Peach, her far from serious thoughts quite palpable: _Daisy, nervous? Nice try._

Peach closed her eyes and gave Daisy a smile of ease.

Daisy and Peach, along with all of the other tournament contestants, had been herded into a fairly decent sized waiting room. A small hallway to the left led straight into the arena, but it was never used to board the stage; nowadays the players teleported onto the center of the field when it was their time to battle, and the waiting opponents exited through the hallway onto a small platform set up just for them to watch.

Daisy, being a princess and all, was used to standing in front of large crowds, but this was different. This time, the crowds were filled with foreigners looking not for a responsible leader but a strong and possibly malicious warrior. They were uproarious and hungry for action.

Daisy sighed and closed her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths she demanded herself to pay attention to something in the room in order to calm her nerves, just as her princess training had taught her to. Slowly, one by one, she examined each of her opponents. As if someone had slapped her in the face she realized this was an excellent opportunity to analyze them and prepare herself for their likely style of fighting. Her eyes narrowed as she entered her 'fighting stanza.'

Meanwhile, Peach was leaning back in her section of the bench, perfectly calm and reciting a song in her head. She cracked one eye open. The spectacle that flooded her mind nearly made her giggle. Daisy was having one of her 'moments.' Her eyes were staring daggers into every person they fell upon. Her appearance was both threatening and elegant, an ability of Daisy's that Peach really admired.

Daisy, having analyzed nearly ever person in the room, suddenly stopped in her eye-scanning tracks. She nudged Peach.

"Hmm?" Peach asked, opening both of her eyes.

Daisy pointed to a dark figure kneeling alone in a corner of the room. "Who's that? I don't remember seeing him in the cafeteria this morning."

Peach blinked. "Ah, that's Snake. He generally keeps to himself. I'm not very educated in his background. In fact, I'm fairly certain that no one here is." She turned to look at Daisy. "He's the only person from his galaxy I've ever seen."

"Oh, it's just...he's..."

Peach smirked playfully. "He's _what_?"

Daisy whipped her head in Peach's direction. "He's a formidable looking opponent that may be one of my toughest challenges, and I wish to be informed of his weaknesses so that I might mash him to a pulp."

"That's what they _all_ say."

Daisy gave her a half insulted half give-me-a-break look.

Peach in return gave Daisy a sweet and smug smile.

Daisy, never having been one to let things get to her, smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, of that's the way you want to role, oh wise and all-knowing Princess, may I be permitted to have you bestow upon me the knowledge of Sir Snake's choice of combat?"

Peach stood and bowed deeply with all elegance. "Why yes, Lady Daisy, I'd be happy to fill you top full of the deep and eccentric knowledge that is said combat."

Daisy couldn't resist laughing. Peach burst out into princessy chuckles as well, causing many of the contestants to stare. Daisy blushed and looked down. A few moments of silence followed.

"Hey Peach..."

Peach, who had once again closed her eyes, opened them. "Yes?"

"Is it... do you think that I'm... odd?"

Peach cocked her head. "Odd? Why, what's wrong?"

Daisy didn't move her head. "Well, it's just...people talk."

Peach moved closer to her. "They talk about me, too."

"But not in your kingdom. All of your subjects respect you there, and why shouldn't they? You are pretty and intelligent and... and..."

Peach put an arm around Daisy. "So are you."

Daisy half-smiled.

Peach closed her eyes and returned the smile. "People don't think the same of me here in this stadium. If anything, they think quite negatively of me. It doesn't bother me much; I'm not here to impress people, I'm here to improve my fighting skills."

Daisy looked up at Peach, a bit surprised at her assertiveness. "So... does that mean I should just accept that I'm... well... different?"

Peach looked at Daisy with an indescribable but very comforting expression. "Of course not. Being different is a wonderful trait of yours. You are unique." Daisy smiled. "Besides," Peach added, "it doesn't matter how you act, you'll always be my friend. No matter what."

Daisy turned so that her body was facing Peach's. "And no matter, I'll be yours, too. Nothing will stop me from admiring all of your majestic aspects."

Peach grinned, then tapped Daisy on the nose. "Never change, ok?"

Daisy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short by a large and imposing voice.

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, IT'S TIME TO START THIS TOURNAMENT!"

A ripple of excitement spread through the waiting room. Peach smiled. "Well, it looks like I'm up."

Daisy burrowed her thin eyebrows, "Huh?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just explain this to you silly? I'm in the first round. It's time for me to battle!"

* * *

_Ok, so this didn't exactly turn out the way I expected it to, and it was a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be, but it actually makes sense that this particular chapter would be short. You see, the next scene, if memory serves me correctly, is titled the Wolf Chase..._

_No wait! The next song is "No matter what~Reprise", so that gives me an excellent idea! Ok, the next chapter is going to be even shorter, but it will be really exciting! After that it's "Wolf Chase #1", which is going to be the battle scene with Peach in the arena. See, it would make sense that I'd make that the battle scene, cause that's the seen where Maurice, who is the equivalent of Peach, oh, and is Bell's father, goes into the woods to travel to another town, and these wolves attack him. Ooooh, and then after that, it's titled "Maurice and the Beast," SUSPENSE! Guess what? In three chapters, actually, in less, Snake will take a turn in the story and become a much larger role! I hope that my fans are satisfied, because I'm not sure when I can update next. It shouldn't be too soon though (a/n a few months later: ... no comment) Actually, I might add the next chapter today, considering it's not going to be that long._

_Well, the chapters after this are going to have action and get away from this icky mushy gooey stuff (lawl), so enjoy!_


	6. No Matter What Reprise

Daisy watched as the last shimmering rays of the multi-dimension portal faded from existence.

"Goodbye," she said, even though no one was left to hear her. She shook her head and began to shuffle her feet in the opposite direction of the stadium.

It wasn't that she didn't want to stay and watch Peach fight, because she certainly did, but Daisy wouldn't have felt comfortable sitting outside in a large crowd, surrounded by people, yet all alone.

_Whoosh_.

Daisy whipped around at the strange sound, only to have absolutely nothing out of the ordinary meet her eyes. She shrugged it off, trying to ignore the rising hairs on the back of her neck.

Continuing in her trek towards the cafeteria, Daisy bit her lip and turned her head one last time, just to make sure.

No one was there.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_Heh heh, funny story, I sort of accidentally deleted this chapter..._

_Well, good thing it was only a hundred or so words to begin with anyway. So I rewrote it, obviously._


	7. Wolf Chase

_So, I totally read Twilight, and now I'm hooked on it like a fangirl, and considering I'm NOT a fangirl, it's a bit creepy._

_As I've reread this story, I'm noticing that I don't write like most authors. Generally you can see the similarities among their different stories, but with me I change styles all the time to fit the story's mood. Want an example? Read the prologue of "Albus Severus and the Violet Eyed Girl." (a/n *future* ORRRRR Better yet read 'What if Life was a Fanfic?' I think that writing style is actually similar to this story's style, just more elaborate, but I do have a point about my seriously altered writing styles... s'like I'm bipolar or something lolz.) I'm trying to add a more descriptive style to this story though, not as deep as the Harry Potter story, which I'm not going to start writing until this one is finished, but there's some general knowledge for you. (a/n from future... that one is SERIOUSLY put on halt for awhile!!!)  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Peach watched as the last shimmery rays of what was the waiting room disappeared. Daisy, barely a glimmer left, was putting her hands together in hope. Out of nowhere, something caught Peach's eye. A shadow, hardly more than a few feet long, glided past Daisy. Peach blinked her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her, but before she even batted an eye the waiting room vanished. Now she was left standing in a full blown stadium.

Peach had been the last to arrive. All three of the other opponents were posed for battle. Agile Kirby prepared to jump. Alien Ness had his yo-yo at the ready. Strong and speedy Falco stood with such tranquility that a Buddhist monk would be jealous; clearly he did not expect this to be much of a fight.

The rules of the tournament spread through Peach's mind as she placed her feet in the form a right angle. The first round of the tournament would be different than the rounds that would commence afterwords. Each match was timed for two minutes. During those two minutes the opponents would gain points based on their performance. Each time the opponent was knocked out, he or she lost 50 points. There was no limit to the amount of times one could be knocked out, and no one could have a total of negative points. After all of the matches were finished, the opponents were divided in half based on points. If Peach was in the top half, she, along with everyone else in that half, would be allowed to advance onto the next round. From there she would fight one-on-one matches, two lives each, until either she lost or she defeated the last remaining person. If that were to happen, she would be announced the winner.

Peach narrowed her eyes and positioned her body in a fighting stance. Sweat began to gather on her brow as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Every nerve was prickling, but she remained calm. From the audience's point of view, it appeared as though she was as collected as Falco, but inside her heart was pounding, each beat a screaming banshee in her ear.

"...GO!"

The audience went crazy with delight as the first match of the tournament began. Kirby and Ness jumped forward into the middle of the battlefield. Peach ran to her left in an attempt to avoid Kirby's aerial attack. Glancing back she watched as he morphed into a brick and fell on top of Ness. She turned around and built up power for a few moments, then swung her golf club down onto both of them. She glanced at her wrist bracelet. Every opponent wore one. There was a small screen on it that displayed the amount of points you earned... or lost. She had just enough time to watch it rise slightly before she focused her attention back on the battle.

Kirby swung around and opened his large mouth. She felt herself being sucked in for a moment, when suddenly all three of them were hit from another powerful aerial attack. Peach skidded to the ground and looked up to see Falco landing. In one fluid movement he moved his body and ran towards Ness. They endured in battle.

_Thud! _Peach was knocked to the ground by a blow to her head from Kirby's hammer. Scolding herself for not paying attention, she stood and threw a white plant at him. He threw up a shield, blocking the attack. Peach ran up and slapped him once, twice, three times. Kirby leaped up and swung down with a sword. She jumped and avoided the attack.

Back and forth it went like this. Attack, avoid, run, attack, etc. Briefly Peach would stop for a second to think about her predicament. It was quite amazing to her that she could be such a kind person and yet such a fierce fighter on the battlefield. Each time she stopped she would shake her head and return to the present moment, not allowing herself to get distracted.

She was constantly aware of the small beeping that occurred every time her score raised or lowered. She began to exhaust, but she didn't let it show. Building up an attack, she threw up a spinning punch.

_Bam!_ Peach heard the far off yell of Kirby as he was thrown out of the stage and knocked out. A look of triumph appeared on her face. Her wrist bracelet went crazy as fifty points were added. She spun around to choose her next target and had only seconds to take in the sight of a blue laser speeding towards her before it hit.

_Beep beep beep! _Peach's hopes lowered at the sound of points being lost. Summoning as much pure will as possible she sprinted towards Falco. He shot out another laser, but this time she was ready. She gleefully watched the look of shock on his face as she bent her legs and sprung into the air...but never came down. Falco faltered as he glanced around him, hesitating for a few seconds and giving Peach the opening needed. She used her hovering ability to speed past him, then she let herself drop and swung out for an attack from behind.

Falco, however, was quick to respond. With as much speed as he could muster he grabbed a small metal object from his attire and kicked it backwards at her, forcing her back a few feet. He then knelt and shot out with such a force she didn't have enough time to see him move. A painful blow landed on her cheek.

_Beep beep beep!_

Falco then once again grabbed an identical small object and kicked it towards her. Impulsively she counterattacked, sending it back at him with full force. She had just enough time to enjoy the surprised look on his face just before he endured a painful looking hit to his chest. Falco, now thoroughly annoyed, refused to hold back any longer. Peach recoiled as he stood and covered his body in flames.

"Hiyaaaaa!" he screamed, and then his body shot forward. Peach had no time to think. She quickly conjured up a bubble shield and held steady, praying that the force of the uproarious attack wouldn't shatter it. Falco flew by, damaging the shield (but thankfully not Peach.) The moment he flew past her Peach deactivated the shield. She spun and slapped him hard thrice and would have landed a fourth had Falco not leapt back and landed on his hands, then shot backwards once more in an attempted dodge. Seeing that he was at a safe distance he began to run away in order to fight easier prey.

WHAM!

Peach yelped out as Ness threw his electric yo-yo at her. As she prepared to fight him she glanced at the timer on the scoreboard. She felt her stomach drop as she realized that there were only twenty seconds left. Peach whirled around and ensued the most intense battle between her and Ness imaginable.

_Beep beep beep!_

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Ness yelled as he was sent flying from the arena. Peach _hmphed_ triumphantly.

"TIME'S UP!" yelled a voice. Peach felt her molecules being separated as she and the other opponents were transported back to the waiting room. When every bit of her was firmly back in place Peach confidently stepped off of the platform and turned to look at the mini electronic scoreboard in the room as the crowd outside went crazy, already having seen the scores displayed on the giant screen outside.

"Yes!" she punched her hand in the air. Her final score was 182, a very decent score, and more than enough, she imagined, for her to qualify for the next round. She waited til the others had left the room, and then she read their scores. Ness had finished with 43. Peach felt a twinge of pity for the poor boy, but he was young and had the rest of his life to train. Kirby finaled at 119, which was very nice considering that she had knocked him out, though she felt that she had only managed it with luck, _and_ that he had to battle with Falco. Then she glanced at Falco's score. He had finished with...

Peach stifled a gasp. Falco had come out of the battle with a final score of 354! He had nearly doubled her score! She wondered how she had managed to keep up with him. He must have totally obliterated Ness. Peach shook her head in awe.

It didn't matter. She was in the standings, and it was time to celebrate! Cheering for herself, Peach ran out in the direction of the cafeteria. She grinned at the conversation they had had earlier.

_"Good luck, I'll see you afterwords!" Daisy said._

_"Aren't you staying to watch?" Peach asked curiously._

_"I'm sure it will be lovely, but..." Daisy was interrupted by a loud gurgle coming from her stomach._

_Peach rolled her eyes playfully. "You can't wait _two minutes_ before cramming your stomach?"_

_Daisy lightly punched her in the arm. "Hey, give me a break princess! I skipped breakfast to meet you here. Besides, I have to be energized for my match, too."_

_"Oh all right, if you must."_

_Daisy smiled, then her face fell slightly. "It's all right if I go, right? I'm sorry, maybe I should stay and watch-"_

_"No no, it's perfectly fine. A princess must stay healthy and alert!"_

_"Oh dear, whatever shall we do if she doesn't? The world will be doomed!"_

_Peach chuckled. "Aren't _I _supposed to be the one saying that to _you_?"  
_

Peach shook her head, then stepped into the large vicinity. Surprise met her eyes when she didn't spot Daisy right away.

"Maybe she's in the rent room..."

But it was not to be. Peach shook her head at the hollow area and decided to return to the cafeteria, just in case Daisy had returned.

Of course, when she entered the room, it was empty.

She heard a noise behind her. "Daisy?" Peach called out, but it wasn't Daisy, it was Mario and Luigi. They were prattling back and forth as they prepared to get a bite to eat. "Mario!" Peach called out in delight; surely he would know where Daisy was.

Mario straightened up instantly and looked up to meet Peach's eyes. "Peach!" he yelled back, delighted to see her.

"Mario," Peach began, running to catch up to them as they waited, "would you happen to know where Daisy went?"

Mario shook his head, then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm-a sorry."

"That's all right," Peach said, pecking him quickly on the cheek, "thanks anyway." Peach watched a blush creep its way onto Mario's face with a mischievous grin.

The next ten minutes or so Peach spent running ragged around the stadium building trying to find Daisy. It shouldn't have been this hard to find her, after all, the stadium buildings were exceptionally empty today, what with the tournament and all. Peach furrowed her eyebrows and had neared the point of giving up when suddenly she witnessed a flash of chestnut hair disappear around the corner. Hopes rising, Peach ran after it. When she turned the corner she stopped and raised her hand, about to yell for Daisy, but only witnessed another small glimpse of brown as the character ran through a door that Peach had never noticed before. Huffing once at her predicament, Peach ran up to the door. There was a sign on it that read "Maintenance, select personal only." Peach hesitated before reaching for the knob, but to her annoyance she found it to be locked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled a voice Peach didn't recognize. She froze and turned her head to watch as a staff member strode in her direction. "That's select personal only, can't you read?"

Peach relaxed her body in an attempt to calm herself. She lowered her eyelids and, ever so slowly, turned to face the gruff man. Keeping her hands together, she raised them to her chest and looked up at him with the most innocent look she could handle.

"Why, I'm so so sorry, was I doing something wrong, sir?" The man took a step back, eyes wide, in embarrassment. He reached his hand to the back of his neck and the corners of his lips twitched into a smile.

"I apologize ma'am, s'not my orders, ya know, but I'm obliged to inform you to not enter."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I'm not a bad girl," Peach informed, pouting her lip, her eyes kitty-cat wide. The man chuckled nervously. "I was only curious!" she said.

"Hey," he said in an attempt to soothe her, "if it were up to me I'd let you in anytime, but as my orders are-"

"Oh would you?" Peach asked enthusiastically, bringing her hands together to her cheek and turning so that her face was inches away from his, "I just want a little peek!"

The man's face turned red. "I-I'm afraid that against-"

"I'd only be in there for an itty-bitty while, _promise_!" she begged, her eyes twinkling, "I'll come right out afterwords and never ever enter again!"

The man stroked his stubble of a beard, trying to decide. "Wellllll....I guess one peek wouldn't hurt..."

"Marvelous!" she yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm going to tell all my friends about you! I can't _wait_ to inform them!"

The man slicked back his hair. "It's no big deal, really." He took out a key from his back pocket.

"Oh, but it IS a big deal!" she coaxed as he turned the key in the doorway. When he turned his back to her she silently gagged to herself. It wasn't that she believed the man to be gross or anything (after all, she was dating a plumber!!!), she just found the idea of courting anyone who wasn't Mario to be, quite honestly, repulsive.

The man muttered to himself as the door began to give him trouble opening. Peach gulped slightly, hoping this wouldn't ruin her chances, but sighed in relief as the door opened. Sighed a little _too_ much, as the man's eyes flashed in her direction.

"Why thank you SO much!" she kept her mouth running, hoping to distract him from her eagerness. She peeked inside. There was nothing remarkable, just a dark stone hallway leading in one direction to her left. "Why, it's simply FABULOUS! Like something out of a storybook!"

"Ok, you've had your peek," he said with shifty eyes, hoping that no one would see. Peach was hoping herself that her luck would hold as she tried to think of a way beyond the door.

"Oh, but can't I have a look inside?"

"I don't really think-"

"Pleaaaaase?" she asked, she feinted tripping and the man caught her. She could see his face absolutely burning. She smiled coyly. "It wouldn't be such a big deal for a brave and handsome man such as yourself, would it?"

He smiled gruffly. "Well, ok, you get five minutes, nothing more. Anything further and I'm coming in there personally to get you out. If you get caught it's on your own head. Understand?"

"Oh absolutely!" she said, breaking free from his grasp and preparing to dash down the hallway. She watched him frown, perhaps regretting his decision with her non reluctance to get away from him. Without anything else to say, she turned around, cocked her head, waved and said, "Bye!"

He nodded. She waited for him to close the door, but with a shiver she realized that he was planning to do no such thing. Biting her lip she turned and walked, her stride a little quicker than she would have liked, until she reached the corner a few yards away and turned out of sight. There she paused and listened to hear if he would follow or not. The door closed, and silence enveloped the room. Unsure of what to think, she pressed her body against the wall. The cold hard stone tickled her bare arms. Slowly, she peeked her head around the corner.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. The man was gone. She slumped onto the ground, suddenly realizing how foolish her actions were. She wasn't even entirely certain that it was Daisy she was chasing, anyways. Despite her actions, a childlike grin slithered onto her face and she chuckled. She couldn't BELIEVE what she'd just done! Flirted with a man just to go exploring! This was the type of action she would have expected from Daisy, not herself, not that Daisy was a big flirt or anything, just exceedingly stubborn and assertive.

Peach stood and began to travel down the hallway. Running was useless, by now Daisy would be too far ahead, and Peach would only become worn out. So, she decided to walk instead.

Her shoes echoed loudly against the walls. Peach, hoping to be as discreet as possible, slipped them off and planted her feet on the freezing stone floor. She began to examine her surroundings.

The hallway seemed to never change, other than the few random twists that it took. Four bare stone walls snaked their way along the tunnel, becoming less and less structural and more bumpy and wild with each step she took. After a minute or two of traveling Peach stopped and crossed her arms. Clearly she was getting nowhere.

The walls by now were a jumbled hodgepodge of bumps and ragged edges, as if the tunnel had never been touched by human hands. Peach examined them, a curious look in her eyes. Why was this hallway here in the first place? It seemed to be pointless, almost as if it was placed here by accident. She didn't bother to wonder why Daisy might have entered this strange place; she was always poking her head into odd areas. Peach DID wonder how Daisy managed to enter the room when it had been locked in the first place, however, but could think of no plausible explanation.

She shuffled a few steps forward and took a final turn. A dead end stared her down not twenty yards ahead. Peach was instantly filled with questions. Hadn't she seen someone enter this hallway? There was no place for anyone to have gone but forward, and surely she would have noticed if anyone had turned around and walked past her. There was simply no explanation. Peach shook her head in wonder and traveled forward without thinking about why. Just before she reached the end she felt an invisible force surround her. The air became heavy and it wound itself around her body like a ribbon being wrapped around her arms and her waist, as well as the rest of her figure. The invisible ribbon tightened itself on her and she felt her molecules split away from each other. Too late she realized that she had ran into a multi-dimension portal and was being transported to another world.

* * *

SUSPENSE!!!!!!!

_So, it turns out that schoolwork occupies a lot more time than I would like, and I may not update as often as anyone would like anymore... at ALL. Thank goodness for winter break, I wrote this chapter in a day or two. Only problem is that I happened to lose my blue binder that held all of the song music and titles in order for beauty and the beast. Oh, sure, I always kept it stashed underneath my bed alongside my black hole, always in the same place and always findable, but all of a sudden one day it was oh so much trouble and wasn't good enough for picky me, because I was stricken with a fear that I wouldn't find the binder one day. So good ole' brilliant me decided to place it in a place where I would never forget where it was, why I was stricken with this idea I will never know, and as fate would have it I can't remember where that place was. So I've nearly torn my room apart. After awhile of searching and exhausting all ideas, I've decided to leave my room and its near death experience alone, much to its relief, and instead search all day long on the internet, typing till my fingers fall off, until I find a reliable website with the complete list of songs and what-not. Ok, well, maybe not all day long, maybe for like, fifteen minutes, but so what! _

_Anyways, with that said, I apologize to my eager fans, but my schedule being what it is I can't get to this as much as I would like, that and the fact that there are four computer loving people in my house and only one computer. Ok, duplex. I would have asked for a laptop for Xmas, (Happy holidays, btw!) but my family is poor enough as it is....sooooo............................._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It came out better than I expected._

_Good news! It's been about fifteen minutes exactly (creepy....) and I found a reliable list with all of the songs, playoffs and everything included! Well, that's just swell. I gave up on searching the countless websites and decided instead to name the first few songs in the search engine, and wha-la! Yayyyyyyyyyy...._

_MORE GOOD NEWS FROM THE FUTURE! I found my binder.  
_

_Enjoy!_


	8. Peach and the Beast

_So, this chapter enters the life of Snake and his, umm... "enchanted" friends. Oh Noes, I just gave some plot away! Lolz. Ok, so they aren't enchanted in this story, but they are all there and stuff... Sorry it's a Saturday and my brain is a little slow cuz I just got back from fencing. Anyways, so, I've never actually played the metal gear games, so if you are a fan don't get disappointed. Instead I researched like crazy and watched a few clips on youtube for personalities and did a lot of research, as I've said. So, hopefully I don't disappoint anyone. Now, one of the things I noticed in the games were that characters who could be enemies in one game could be your friend in another, so I picked out characters who's personality best fit the character I was looking for and any characters that are friends of Snape in any of the games. So, for instance, Johnny Sasaki was originally a comic relief character who was an enemy but all he ever did was make you laugh because you never challenged him in combat, you just watched clips about him. I'm not sure if he dropped his comic... reliefiness... in MGS4 when he was your ally, but he's Snape's ally in my story and he still is pretty funny and slack offish, as he is portrayed originally. Anyways, that's the kind of thing I'm doing with these characters, and I don't care what game they are from I'm sort of going to combine the games together. Well, that's all I have to say, so if you don't think I did something correctly there's my explanation._

_Oh, and for general knowledge, the ROSE epidemic is the corresponding parallel to the rose in Beauty and the Beast, obviously, and the multi-dimensions portal is the corresponding parallel to the magic mirror. _

_Enjoy!_

_Oh ya, and I also have to add this in. It's sort of important for you die hard metal gear fans. Well, I was stuck because one website said that Johnny was in love with Meryl and he married her in some epilogue, but another says that Snake and Meryl love each other or something and they supposedly live happily ever after, and I don't know which one is true, and quite frankly I don't care because Meryl is dead to me, lol, she screws up the story. I mean, think about it, we have to choices: A) Meryl loves Snake and the entire story is screwed up royally because Snake is supposed to never have been in love before, or B) We have Meryl love Johnny, which messes up the story AGAIN because, quite frankly, Meryl doesn't seem to be the flirtatious type of character that the feather duster Babette has (oh, right, if I didn't mention it yet Johnny is supposed to be Lumier), whereas Mei Ling does. So, with that said, enjoy my slightly twisted story!_

_Oh, and one final note, I hope. Rosemary, who plays the part of Mrs. Potts, had a child named John (I.E. Chip). This story shows John as toddler, so everyone is aged by a few years. Ok, that's said, hurray._

_Oh, and, reading back on this story (this is the future note again) I realize that this chapter, by far, is my favorite chapter so far.  
_

* * *

She felt like a dove gliding just above the water. She was weightless and free. Then, gradually, she felt her molecules begin to combine together once more. She opened her eyes and looked down. Peach was whole once more, and no longer in the tunnel.

Blinking herself out of her stupor caused by the shock of being transported, Peach took a shaky step forward. She gently placed her hand onto her head and focused on driving the dizziness from her mind. As she did so she noticed that the air was thinner and dryer than before, with a slightly stale taste.

Finally, after clearing her mind, Peach looked around at where she had landed. Her stomach dropped. The first thing that she noticed was the dark. She could tell she was in a room of some sort, but it was much too dark and dusty for someone to frequently have occupied it. It wasn't the turn-off-the-lights kind of dark, it was the kind where moonlight crept in through cracks in the ceiling that have never bothered to been repaired, the kind where a deep foreboding feeling touches each person inside the walls. As her eyes began to adjust to the dark, Peach noticed that many items in the room were ripped and torn, not as if they had been abandoned but as if someone had used them as serious anger management stress relievers. She could see busted wardrobes and a large broken mirror. Then she noticed the bed.

Perhaps it was a slight stretch to call it a bed. It was more of a barrack, something that she would imagine a soldier would sleep in, only slightly larger and a little bit grander. It was a cross between a bed and a barrack, a hybrid. Dark curtains served as a canopy around it. She shivered and made a point of ignoring it.

As her eyes traced the forlorn room she spotted clusters of weapons lining the walls. They, along with the bed, did not seem to be dusty, as if they had been moved recently. She realized that someone might be living here in this area, and she ought to be careful.

Maybe it would have been smarter for Peach to turn around and leave, but now that she had discovered this place she couldn't just abandon it. Some investigating had to be done. It would be fun! She decided to examine the... wherever she was, keeping an eye out for anything that could move.

Peach attempted to creep her way to the other side of the room, but somehow she managed to run into a large and empty bookcase. (Why in the world is a bookcase lying in the middle of the room anyway, along with a bunch of other untouched things?) A thump resounded as a frighteningly large amount of dust showered fiercely onto Peach's head. She coughed a few times, then waved her hand around and tried to clear the air of the invisible particles left. When all was clear, she stood and traveled to the other side of the room, making as little noise as possible. She found the large wooden door easily and reached out her hand to open it. With a start she realized that she was still holding the shoes she had taken off in the hallway, and that one of them was missing. In her haste, she must have dropped it. Ah well, no use worrying about it now. Giggling at the turn of events, Peach placed the lone shoe on the ground, planning to pick it up on her way out. That done, she reached for the door, turned the knob, and eased it open.

She peeked her head through the door and shifted her eyes back and forth, looking for any signs of life. She decided it would probably be best to let herself known to what little life there may be in the building rather than try and sneak around, so she called out.

"Hello?" her slightly hushed voice echoed down the long hallways ahead. Gaining a little more courage she called out, slightly louder, "Hellooooo?" Upon hearing no answer back Peach decided that it would be safe to enter the hallway. The door creaked shut, giving her the impression of a haunted manor. A shiver flew down through her body. She attempted to smile the fear away as she took her first few steps into undiscovered grounds, unable to shake the strong feeling that somebody was watching her.

Meanwhile, hidden in a musty corner, two still figures whispered fiercely back and forth between each other with the corner of their lips.

"Do you recognize him? How did he manage to make his way here?"

"How could I possibly know the answer to that?"

"Maybe he lost his way and ended up in this proximity."

"And if we keep quiet, maybe he'll _go away_. How do we know we can trust him?"

The mysterious stranger called out, "Is someone there?" The two figures froze, wondering if they had been heard.

"Not a word, Johnny Sasaki, not _one word_."

The stranger once again called out, this time in a pleading tone, "I-I don't mean to intrude, I was looking for my friend. She always peeks her head into odd places, she means no harm. I'd just like to find her and then I'll leave, if that is what you wish."

A tinge of pity traveled through the second figure, named Johnny. "Oh Colonel, have a heart."

Colonel Campbell glared angrily at Johnny. "_Shhhh!_"

Johnny ignored him and cried out, "No need to fear my co-patriot, you are welcome here!" Colonel slapped his hand on Johnny's mouth and shoved him as flat as possible onto the wall as the stranger, curious and slightly alarmed, yelled out.

"Who said that?"

As Johnny struggled against the Colonel's grip the stranger continued to cry out. "Who's there? Come out where I can see."

Johnny then bit the Colonel's hand, but he merely flinched. Annoyed, Johnny gathered as much saliva as he could and licked it. The Colonel reared back in disgust and Johnny took the opportunity to jump out and yell, "Wassup?"

The stranger spun around to face him, but before he could get a good look something whizzed past his body. Johnny whipped his head to see the Colonel reloading a tranquilizer dart into his shooter, having just barely missed the stranger as he whirled around. Outraged, Johnny grabbed the shooter and pulled it out of the Colonel's grasp before he could knock out this mysterious new guest.

"Oh, I hope you're happy! Now we could all be discovered and killed!" he retorted.

"Wait a minute! I wouldn't kill any of you!" the stranger cried, "I'm sure you guys are good civilians!"

"Why of course we are!" Johnny said.

"Well then what in the Mushroom Kingdom were you trying to hit me with?"

"Oh nothing, just a tranquilizer dart," Johnny answered, "You know, one shot and you are fast asleep. Any more than that and you have a slight risk of dying, though. It wouldn't be nearly as fun to kill someone with that as it would be with my AK-47 assault rifle," he said, taking out a curious looking hand held weapon, and speaking in monotone, as if he was describing a sunny day.

"Really?" the stranger took a step back, "You mean I might have just been... have just been..."

"Astonishing isn't it?" the Colonel interrupted, "and quite lethal! _Good bye_!"

"Wait! What kind of an item is an 'okay 47 salt rifle?' Does it destroy mushrooms?" the stranger asked, and before Johnny knew what had happened the AK-47 was in the stranger's hands and he was examining it intently.

"Hey! Give that back!" Johnny protested. The stranger handed it back with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a... a... _achoo_!" the mysterious person sneezed from the thick dust particles. Johnny leaped over to help.

"My gosh, you are filthy! When was the last time you showered? We've got to get you cleaned up!"

"Thank you," was the answer. Johnny began to lead the stranger away. The Colonel chased after them.

"No, no, no, _no_! What if _you-know-who_ found out? It would be on our heads!"

"So, what is your name?" Johnny asked the stranger, ignoring Colonel.

"It's...Peach. Prince-,"

"_Peach_? That's a _weird_ code name, all though I guess it's not the worst I've heard, like Naked Snake. Wait a minute, did you just say Prince? Now, that _is _a strange code name! Prince Peach, how odd! Do you get much respect where you come from?" Before Peach could respond the Colonel cut in front of them.

"Stop. Right. There. Have you _any_ idea what you are suggesting we do? I am _not _going to be the one to blame if _he_ finds out, and I will hold you full responsibility for this irrational decision!"

"Excuse me," Peach cut in, "but who is this person you keep talking about?"

The Colonel ignored her as Johnny did the same to him, once again guiding Peach along until they reached a large room complete with a fireplace and a large sitting chair right in front of it. Johnny motioned for Peach to sit down in the chair, much to the Colonel's distress.

"No no no! We have gone far enough! I am in charge here and-" but he was cut short as someone came striding in with a high sing-song voice.

"Ooh-la-la! What have we here? I don't believe we've met before! My name is Mei Ling!" A hyper and very cute looking girl in her twenties held out a hand to shake with Peach, her back straight and her other hand behind her back. Peach shook it with a smile.

"Mei Ling! Mei Ling! You won't believe what I found!" Johnny cried with enthusiasm.

"So, where is it you come from, may I ask?" Mei Ling asked, ignoring the other man. Peach opened her mouth, but before she got a chance to answer Johnny cut in.

"Mei Ling, you are always trying to make me jealous! Well, it's not going to work, not this time."

Mei Ling pouted her lip and turned around. "_Me_?! What about _you_, and _Eva_?"

"_Otacon_?"

"_Rose_?"

"_McDonnal_ _Miller_?"

Mei Ling then crossed her arms and, swaying her hips in fury, asked with a voice full of spite, "_Meryl_?"

Johnny leaned forward in protest, but then stopped, thought about it, and agreed with a playful grin, saying, "Meryl."

"Excuse me, coming through," a new person pardoned in a quiet, youthful voice and holding a pot full of what smelled like tea. Placing herself in front of Peach she asked, "Why, hello there. Would you like some tea? You sound worn out and weary. This will help cheer you up."

"No tea! NO TEA!"

"Thank you very much," responded Peach as she eagerly took the offered cup. As she raised it to her lips, she noticed something in her peripheral vision. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to confirm her suspicions.

"I think I scared the stranger momma," said a little toddler, clinging to the young woman's leg. She reached down and patted his head.

"Oh my, a child, in this place?" Peach asked, then she realized that perhaps in this dimension places like this are common, and that her remark might be taken as rude. "I-," she stopped and decided to let the subject drop. Putting on a smile and adding a hint of childhood into her voice, she asked, "Now, what might your name be?"

"Jack," responded the boy, placing a finger in his mouth. He reflected her smile faintly, then buried his head into the woman's leg.

Any compassion was driven out of the room and replaced by fear as the loud bang of a door slamming shut shoved its way uninvited into everyone's ears. Deathly silence screamed at Peach as all of her new found friends grew stiff and rigid. At once frantic movement surrounded her as they hurried in a frenzy to find their way out. Desperately Peach whipped her head in every which way direction in order to locate the source of the deafening noise from before, but it was much too dark to see anything.

A growl of frustration silenced all of the fearful muttering. "Stranger..." growled a deep and menacing voice that echoed ten times louder than any other sound. The woman clamped her hands over little John's ears and hid him behind her. Mei Ling had disappeared.

"Uh-h-h-h...Snake, if you'll just allow me to explain, t-t-this poor boy was lost and filthy and so we decided to help and-" Johnny was cut short at the resounding noise of two clicks. Peach, having no experience or education towards weaponry, did not recognize the sound of a gun being cocked and wondered why Johnny was silenced. She strained her eyes in the direction he was looking, wondering how he could be certain who _anyone_ was in this darkness.

Colonel looked furiously at both Johnny and the silhouetted figure. "Now Snake, there's no need to get violent, I'm taking care of this _dimwit_ myself. I'm sure that a few loads of dishes might serve to fix his absur-"

"Has ANYONE even _bothered_ to empty this unknown figure of his belongings?"

Colonel shut his mouth, realizing that the very thought had never occurred to him.

"_Idiots_," the man Peach presumed to be Snake muttered. The sound of footsteps and the sudden appearance of a tall and imposing silhouette took its effect on Peach, and she felt every tiny pinprick sized hair on her body raise itself. She looked up and gasped at what she saw. There, in front of her, was a well built man, but his body was absolutely mutating before her very eyes! At first glance, he appeared to be in his early fifties, but as she watched she could see deep age lines gradually form across his skin, and she could have sworn that his hair was getting grayer and grayer at a rapid pace. The longer she stared the more horrifying he got. He seemed to have noticed her shocked expression for he asked in a rough voice, "Got a problem?"

Peach, barely managing to speak, answered, "N-no... no."

Colonel spoke up, "Snake, stop harassing him. You need to take your dosage. I'm sure we can take care of him."

Snake, who's eyes had widened slightly when Peach had spoken up, ignored him. She distinctively heard a gasp, followed by_,_ "A girl."

Colonel and Johnny both simultaneously gasped themselves after hearing Snake, and they looked at each other in shock. "She's a _girl_?"

Snake whipped around and shoved his face into theirs. "Of _course_ she's a girl! Why else would she sound like that?" The young woman holding Jack held a look that read _you didn't know that? _Clearly the look was for the Colonel and Johnny.

Peach sniffed. _Of course_ her voice should have given the fact that she was a girl away, but shouldn't they have known that anyway by the way she looked? Peach glanced down and suddenly remembered bumping into the empty bookcase and being covered in dust. There must have been a thicker coat there than she had originally imagined.

Johnny shrugged, trying to hide his fear, "I thought he was going through puberty..." At that Snake breathed angrily into Johnny's face, then turned to face Peach. His mutating figure caused Peach to once again recoil.

"Empty your pockets," demanded the man. Peach, in fear, did nothing. "EMPTY YOUR POCKETS!" he yelled, pointing one of those dangerous weapons at her. Frantically, in realization that the weapon _must _be dangerous indeed, she reached into every hidden pocket that her dress concealed, pulling out her pink wallet with a mushroom symbol on front, a letter, and a locket. All the rest of her pockets were empty, as she demonstrated by turning them all inside out. Snake snatched the three items to examine them. As he opened her wallet a ton of pictures cascaded their way downward. Snake's eyed them for a moment and Peach felt herself blushing as she faintly examined all of the photos with her and her beloved being displayed. Snake froze, then sculpted his face into a mask as he jabbed in every corner of the wallet, as if searching for any secret weaponry. He violently shoved it aside, then grabbed the letter and read the first few lines. Peach blushed. It was a letter that she had written to Mario once inviting him to her castle so that they could bake a cake together, and she had written a copy and kept it with her wherever she went. The memory of that day almost made her laugh, but then she remembered where she was. Finally, Snake grabbed the locket. She heard him grunt once, then open it to see her on one side and Mario on the other. A few moments of silence followed. Suddenly he threw the objects at Peach. He stood and said in a softer voice, "Lock her up." A few protests followed, to which Snake responded by snarling, "LOCK HER UP!"

Peach gulped as her new found friends unwillingly prepared to lead her to the jail cells. She sighed as she was captured once again by people who have apparently never heard of her.

* * *

_Soooo... like this chapter? I'm hoping that you Metal Gear fans won't be disappointed or anything by it. I tried the best I could, and I can only go forward from here, so if you don't like it you can review on it. I take criticism well, I think, and I'd like some feedback._

_Of course, I'm sure that my active readers are just excited that I managed to write two chapters in one day. Well, we've finally gotten a little bit into Snake's life and his part of the story, so now we return to Daisy. Oh, and if you are a serious Beauty and the Beast fan and you are wondering why Mei Ling, playing the role of the feather duster, appears in this scene, it's because she appears in the Broadway version. So, pretty much anytime after this she appears it's most likely because this is where she appears in the Broadway version. She's not that active of a character in the movie._

_w00t w00t two chapters!_


	9. Ganon's Crossover

_Now, for this chapter, in the Broadway version Gaston is all pompous and his fangirls are surrounding him and they are all depressed because he's getting married, and he tries to calm them down by saying hey, it's just marriage, don't tell me that will change your feelings for me, and stuff and he's just being a creep, basically. lol it's a pretty funny scene, but I felt that it kind of takes away from my story, because Ganon is never really surrounded by a mob of girls in the legend of Zelda. He's just a big freak, and I'm pretty sure he'd feel a bit awkward being surrounded by a mob of girls rather than pompous, so I decided to change it. However, in the movie he has this huge wedding reception thing, which I also don't see Ganon doing. I'd see him capturing Daisy and thrusting her onto his horse, then dashing away to his castle mansion thing and having all of these black drapes everywhere and making his minions fix everything up and whatever, and an entirely different thing than Gaston would do. So, this little short bit is sort of a chapter of my own reflecting what I believe Ganon would do to prepare for his wedding... thing._

_Oh, and when I'm describing Ganon's castle, I'm describing the castle sometime after Ocarina of Time, but before Wind Waker. So, he's made repairs and whatever, but it isn't the complete Wind Waker castle, it still resembles what he used to have.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Far away, dwelling deep in a dank and malicious looking castle, Ganon strutted through the dark hallways ordering his monster servants about with no sympathy towards them. An evil look glinted in his yellow eyes as he prepared for the event that would bind him and another together for eternity.

He spotted a few moblins, pig-like creatures that walked on two feet and often wore skull necklaces, talking among themselves in a corner.

"You there!" he shouted. Instantly they straightened up. Whimpering they turned to face their master. "Go...do something...useful," he demanded through clenched teeth. The moblins scampered away, tripping over one another in their rash attempt to get out of the room. Ganon let out an exasperated groan and continued down the hallway. Black drapes and decorations now lined the castle's interior in preparation.

When he reached a large doorway he shot out his hands. Purple swirls of darkness shot out and were absorbed by the door, which then opened. He glanced up to see a stairway rising up into what seemed like eternity. Thinking to himself, he called out roughly for some more servants. As the moblins arrived, he merely shot out his hand and pointed to them (they flinched, thinking he was attacking them), then shot it forward in a beckon for them to follow. They nodded grimly as they listened to the fabric of his sleeves moan with his sharp movement. They then began their long ascent up the stairs.

When Ganon reached the top, he was breathing only slightly harder than before. He turned his head to see two of the moblins gasping for breath and pulling themselves up by their arms, the other moblin having given up long before. Angrily, Ganon scanned the staircase till he spotted the monster, then shot his hand out with an open fist facing the abandoned moblin. He concentrated, turned his hand completely around, and raised it. The moblin shot into the air. Ganon watched fear sink into its eyes as it realized what was happening. In its own language of snorts and squeals it begged for the Dark King Dragonmire to have mercy, but Ganon simply clenched his fist in response. A scorched black colour quickly slithered across the moblin's body. He froze, then a puff of smoke exploded around him and he was torn apart. Ganon didn't look back as he entered the room behind the doors at the top of the looming staircase.

What was inside was not a torture chamber, nor was it an important looking room at all. It was large, with only the outlines of the four tall walls remaining. Flashbacks of a time when stained glass windows filled in the empty facades sneaked its way into Ganon's mind. He sneered and subdued his anger at the memory. In the front of the unfinished room the skeleton of what once was a grand organ lied. In the center of the room the floor was raised slightly, as if an object would be placed their in the future. Narrowing his eyes Ganon stomped to the edge of the room and glanced down to the dark ground far far below. Above him there was no ceiling, just a frame of one as there was a frame of the walls. The night sky was purple and peppered with stars. Ganon breathed in the night, wishing for more power.

He could hear the moblins he had summoned whimpering behind him, unsure of why they were there, yet smart enough not to interrupt him. He waited a few moments longer to test their patience. Then, satisfied, he began to speak, his back still facing them.

"Have the proper preparations been made yet?" he asked. The moblin grunted in reply. "Good. And the attire?" Another grunt. "Hmph I shall see to it later whether or not I approve." Silence once again resounded. He could hear the moblins shuffling their feet.

"I have called you here to aid me in a special task," he finally answered their unspoken question. One of the moblins began to grunt a new question, but Ganon cut them off with a clench of his fist.

"Don't interrupt if you do not wish for an accident to happen," he threatened. His tone was no different than it had been earlier. He didn't need to sound tough to be threatening. "Now, you will listen to me and do as I ask you." The moblins squealed in agreement and fear. "I want each of you to grab a torch from the wall." When they had finished that task he nodded to himself. "Now, I want you to go and stand by those two unlit poles." The moblins ran to the front of the open room where to black poles snaked upwards until they stopped and a small bowl shaped item rested on the top, filled with kindling.

"Do not light them until I tell you," Ganon said directly behind them. They jumped, not having heard him traveling behind them. He reached both of his hands forward, each one to a different pole, and shot out purple streaks of darkness. As the poles became enveloped in the magic, Ganon began the ritual.

"Destruction," Ganon muttered. He nodded to the first moblin, and it lit the kindling. "Sorrow," he nodded to the second.

There was a pause, and the end of Ganon's lips flickered. "Despair," he said. Suddenly the moblins shrieked a blood curling scream. Unbeknown to them their souls were being sucked into the flames. Without warning, their now lifeless bodies slumped to the floor and the both flames illuminated the room in a different colour, one red and the other blue. Undeterred, Ganon raised his head and waited. Wicked and high pitched laughter filled the night. Two specks in the sky sped its way toward him, and two hags were there sitting on brooms and hovering above Ganon.

"What is it _this _time?" they squawked.

"You," he began, "will be the ones to tie the bond at my wedding ceremony."

"_Wedding_?" one screeched.

"_Ceremony!?_" screeched the other.

"I only have one thing left to do, and we will be set...," he smiled and licked his lips, "Twinrova."

* * *

_Ok, so I had totally written way more than this_, _like, I had gone into an in-depth discussion about how they were summoned and there was this big huge ritual... thing, when I realized I was adding waaaaay too much and that I was doing it all wrong, that Twinrova suck because in no Legend of Zelda story does it mention how they are summoned and that half my reader's prolly don't even care anyways. So I took the fact that they were in the Oracle of Ages/Seasons and that the flames of Destruction and Sorrow have to be lit before they show up in the game, and that they do something with the flame of despair or something..._

_Sorry, it's me from the future again, and I'm editing my author's note and I'm just excited that I've finally edited every chapter and I can finally get back to writing again. So, back to my three-month-old note:  
_

_ So anyways, back to the question my avid readers are prolly wondering:  
HOW THE HECK DID I MANAGE TO POST THREE CHAPTERS IN A ROW????  
Don't feel happy or think I'm doing some big thing here, really all that is happening is that I am using this story to procrastinate my school work, and I really hate wasting time, so I'm trying to use it in a productive way until I manage to get my lazy butt off of this chair and do work. _

_Anyways, I'd like feedback, I haven't gotten any for the last two chapters so I'd like some if you don't mind. I hope you are enjoying my story!_


End file.
